Call of Destiny
by silvermoon5
Summary: Serenity runs away from the Moon to the Earth. She then became one of the Generals. This is a story about friendship, love and following one's destiny. Serena/Darien


********The Call of Destiny********  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But I can't mom! I don't think I'll ever be fit to be the future ruler of the Moon! I mean look at me… I don't even like much more dress up like a princess." Pointing at her baggy clothes to show her point (A.N. not even sure if they have baggy clothes but just the same I'm mixing the culture during those times with today). " Or I don't even like attending those conferences that as Luna said will prepare me for the future". By now tears are starting to form in her eyes as she let out all her anxieties (or complains). " For crying out loud MOM, I'm only ten years old! And right now I don't intend to live a life of a princess but play in the forest or ride my horse or practice martial arts but… I'm sorry but I really can't take it anymore. I'm sorry if I let you down, not just as princess with an obligation in her court but most of all as your daughter." Her voice started faltering and sobs broke out. With that the crying meatball headed girl ran out leaving her stunned mother behind.  
  
"Oh my sweet bunny. You've done nothing wrong for you to be sorry" Queen Serenity slowly sank to her throne as tears clouded her purple eyes. Tears only a mom could ever understand.  
  
"I'm sorry my child"  
  
**********----------************  
  
Running with the swiftness that would match that of the Goddess Artemis, the young princess of the moon maneuvered herself to the rose garden- her favorite part of the entire kingdom as it was where she was at peace. The garden was surrounded with roses of pastel colors shimmering like diamonds in the darkness. And in the very middle is a pond sparking like cold sapphires in contrast with the sky.  
  
The princess collapsed, exhausted physically as well as emotionally.  
  
"I will never be good enough…as a daughter, as a leader, as a princess, or even as a friend". Remembering her best friends who were in fact her guardians. "I Guess the best thing to do is leave the moon, leave everything behind and start all over again, at least I'm doing the moon a favor by sparing them from chaos". Deciding that was for the best, she closed her eyes and summoned all of her powers. Her moon insignia shining magnificently as she teleported to a place unknown, the only fact she's sure of is that she'll be nowhere in the Moon. With a flash of Silver light, she disappeared in the night leaving flecks of gold and silver, yet it too disappeared as it touched the ground where the maiden last stood.  
  
She opened her eyes and was amazed at the sight that greeted her. Tall trees stood by a distance, wild flowers everywhere, colors of all sorts everywhere.  
  
She made her way to a lake that stood by a distance. Washing her face till she felt refreshed and re-hydrated herself. Trying to feel comfortable, she laid down the soft green grass and watched the sun as it rose form the mountains. Without her noticing she dozed off and for once after a long while she felt free at last.  
  
Not long after, Serenity woke up with a start. As she heard trumpets not far from where she is. Being the curious person that she was, she investigated and went around the place and there she saw the training grounds of the army. She gave out energy to hide her insignia and went in and saw a man in his forties.  
  
"What are you doing here girl?" inquired the man. The man as she observed was around his thirties. With wavy brown hair framing his face. His skin was tanned and strong arms were seen through his shirt. By the way he stood, she guessed that he was a man who held a position in the army, a general perhaps. Although his voice was gruff she sensed a tinge of worry in it.  
  
"Where am I" Serenity asked, ignoring the question the man asked.  
  
"Well, what do you think? You're here in Earth's best training army camp. Now what do you want" he said as if it were the most obvious in the world.  
  
Making up her mind she answered the first idea that popped in to her head. The dream she had always fantasized with every night of her life: " I want to be a soldier so train me… Please". She said, her voice confident and her eyes never leaving that of the man's.  
  
The man knew that by the way she was looking at him, there was no way he could change her mind. He was amazed at the girl for at first glance she may look fragile and vulnerable but with closer examination she looks as strong and capable as a man. But what really surprise him was the strong aura that surrounded her.  
  
"What's you name?" he suddenly asked.  
  
"Seren…. Um…. Serena….. Serena Silvermoon", mumbling her answer. She decided then and there to change her name so that she won't easily be tracked down and because she was starting a new life a head of her. A new life, a new status, a new identity.  
  
"Follow me. Before you may join, you must prove your worth. You will go through a test before you can truly set foot in this camp and say you are a soldier." He said firmly without the compassion that she sensed a while ago. As of the moment, they were conversing as an officer to a cadet. He introduced himself as General Terrance, Head of the northern legions.  
  
Without waiting for her response he continued. " Your strength and intelligence will be tested. In these process we will see if you do have what it takes to be a soldier. Is that clear?" he turned back and saw her nod.  
  
They finally reached the room filled with men about 4 years older than her. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched their every move.  
  
"You will spar with one of these men. Jadeite!" As he called out a name, a guy with silver hair and well-toned muscles emerged from the crowd and went to the general's side.  
  
"Now. Jadeite you will spar with her." And taking him aside he whispered,  
  
"Don't you even give her an easy time, don't be fooled by her looks as her looks may deceive you."  
  
He nodded and went to the middle wherein Serena was standing.  
  
They both shifted to their fighting stance and with Terrance's signal the fight began. Serena ran with all her might without taking her eyes out from her opponent. Jadeite was surprised at her speed and did not notice that he was about to get punched in the abdomen. He had his breath knocked out of him, as the punch was so powerful specially coming from a young girl, he stumbled a little but was not given the chance to retaliate as Serena soon began her assault with combination of punches and kicks. Thinking that it was enough she stopped but it cost her. Jadeite took the opportunity to punch her. But it never happened since she flipped to his back and like a reflex grabbed his arm lifted him and slammed him to the ground (A.N. ok so she didn't really lift him but she used her momentum and his as well to sort of swing him to the ground).  
  
Everyone knew on that moment that she won. Terrance was not surprised at all he even expected it.  
  
Serena thought she was in for it when Terrance said she had to spar with someone. Good thing she had martial arts in the moon. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Jupiter also taught her fighting techniques that were unstoppable in her part, Sparring with them in secret during the night without anyone knowing. So basically, no one knew except her guardians who she also considers as close friends her power and potential as a warrior.  
  
Everyone was amazed with the girl that just defeated Jadeite, one of the best among the men. Serena helped Jadeite up and asked if he was ok.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll live" he said while grinning at her.  
  
"By the way its Serena, Serena Silvermoon"  
  
"Jadeite, Just Jadeite please" he said.  
  
"By the way, great game moon, you'll be one heck of a soldier one day" he said. She was amused by the name he had given her…moon and of course the who's going to forget the compliment.  
  
Terrance then decided it was time to interrupt their chitchat and announced, "With your very own eyes, you have seen this girl's strength and intelligence, strength in a way that she is strong and intelligence in the sense that she had strategy in her game. And now… before you is the new addition in this camp, or if I may say in this class, Serena Silvermoon".  
  
By saying those words, Serena knew then that her life would now change its coarse. She was no longer the moon princess, Serenity, but a soldier in Earth, Serena Silvermoon.  
  
*****……******  
  
Author's note:  
  
Soo…. What yah think??? Love it??? Or does it suck big time??? Pls. Review.  
  
Have mercy on the grammar and the spellings please!!!  
  
-------------Silvermoon 


End file.
